


Serial Killer

by slowmo_waitwot



Series: Song Based Fanfics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Manipulation, Seduction, Sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Serial Killer by Lana Del Ray.</p><p>"..It was just a cycle of obsession and the thrill of the rush.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serial Killer

Meg was obsessed with him. His sandy blonde hair, emerald green eyes, a body she'd like to run her fingers across.

He went to the same bar every Friday night. Sometimes, he was with company. Other times, he was alone.  
She especially liked when he was alone.

One day, he was by himself, and she couldn't resist. She sat beside him, and talked to him all evening. Got him interested, and invited him over.

Before he even made it past the door frame, she knocked him out. Tied him up, and waited. Just stared at the beautiful man in front of her.

He awoke not long after, disoriented, and confused.  
Demanded to know where he was.  
But she wasn't in front of him anymore. 

She walked quietly behind him, and whispered in his ear, while her hands traveled his body.  
"Wanna play you like a gameboy."

Retracting one hand, she pulled out a knife.  
"Too bad that you have to die for me to be able to."

Placing the cold piece of metal against his throat, she sliced it open. Blood poured out, coating him and her beautifully. 

Walking in front him, she spoke again.  
"Sorry, Free, but I loved you a bit too much." 

\-----

Days later, she was out again, fawning over the man with blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes.

It was just a cycle of obsession and the thrill of the rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are super sweet!


End file.
